


Father/Son Bonding

by DiaryofaWriter, silvergryphon



Series: Black and Gold Verse [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, absolutely too much fluff, in which the Force just wants its son to be happy and hang out with its grandson, luke and vader bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaWriter/pseuds/DiaryofaWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/pseuds/silvergryphon
Summary: Luke was just trying to meditate, and then he met someone he'd never thought he'd meet before. Vader just is not prepared to deal with this level of cute. Padme is done with everything. Naroko just tries to keep the insanity from getting too great.A part of the Black and Gold Verse, set between Chapter 10 and 11 of Over The Years.





	Father/Son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvergryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/gifts).



Luke had known what the Force was since he was born. He hadn’t always been able to express what he felt, but he’d always _ known _ . Leia had as well, and they’d been deeply connected since before their birth. Meditating was almost as natural for both Luke and Leia as breathing, though Luke found himself more deeply drawn into the Force than his sister was. Between Uncle Obi-Wan (or Uncle Ben, though he didn’t really like that name) and Auntie ‘Roko, the twins were becoming very in-tune with the Force as they grew older.

Now, at nearly seven years old, Luke can feel the Force drawing him somewhere specific. It’s never done this before, but he’s curious enough to let it happen. When he opens his eyes after sinking into the Force, he finds himself in a strange and empty place. He’s never seen anything like it in his waking life. There’s nothing around him at all, just swirling mists and distant lights and colors. Somewhere beyond his complete comprehension, he could also hear voices. Making his way towards the voices, Luke stopped when he felt a sudden tug in another direction. Turning in surprise, he followed this tug.

Distantly, he saw a figure sitting on the ground, surrounded by the mists of this place. Whoever this man was, his shape wasn’t clearly defined. One moment, he was swathed in armor, and the next he had no armor at all. The man without armor had scars all along his arms and even his face, but his hair was full and fell down in a very haphazard manner around his face. Luke paused, just looking at the strange man and reaching out in the Force. 

That was when he had a realization; this was his father.

This realization was followed by another; he couldn’t reveal that he knew who this man was.

Since he was old enough to fully understand what it was the adults were discussing, Luke had been hearing about his father, Darth Vader. He knew his mama didn’t like talking about Darth Vader, and that it was because his father had done bad things. What sorts of bad things, he didn’t know exactly, but it was enough to make his mama feel very sad and angry all at once. Then there was Uncle Ben, who got so  _ sad _ whenever he spoke about Darth Vader. Only Auntie ‘Roko really didn’t feel upset when she spoke about his father to the other adults.

Luke still didn’t quite know why it was that his father had done bad things, or even why it was that his mama and aunts and uncle all felt so strongly about him. All he knew was that if he told Darth Vader that he was his son, it wouldn’t end well. He couldn’t say how he knew, he just  _ did _ .

All the same, he couldn’t just not reach out now that he was here.

<Hello!> he called out through the Force.

Instantly, the ever-shifting figure of Darth Vader turned to see where the source of the voice was. When Luke found himself staring into the face of the man who was his father, he wasn’t afraid. A bit disconcerted by the way his face continued to shift between a stormtrooper-like mask and a human face, yes, but not afraid. For several long moments, they both stared at one another; Luke in wonder, Vader in confusion.

<Who are you?> The voice that came through the Force to Luke’s mind was both deep and resonate, but also higher and full of doubt.

<My name is Luke> was the only answer Luke gave to his father, smiling brightly at him. <Who are you?>

<I’m…> Vader hesitated, staring at Luke as though he had never seen a child before. <My name is Vader>

Luke nodded and moved to mimic how Vader was sitting, crossing his legs under him and gently resting his hands on his knees. Vader stared at him for several long moments, just taking in the appearance of him. Luke stared right back, his gaze bold and curious.

<Are you meditating too?> Luke asked.

Vader smiled a little, the expression one that seemed to surprise him. <I am, yes> he replied. <I didn’t think there were anymore younglings like you>

<Oh?>

While he didn’t know details--they made Mama angry, and Uncle Ben and his aunts too sad to talk about--Luke knew there weren’t many Jedi left anymore. A part of him knew it was because of his father, but he didn’t really want to believe it.

<It’s been a long time since I saw someone as young as you who was powerful in the Force> Vader said, shrugging his broad shoulders. <How old  _ are _ you?>

<I’ll be seven soon!> Luke said, his chest puffing up with pride. <My mama says it’ll be a special day>

The look on Vader’s face was very strange. Even as his appearance continued shifting and changing in this Force-place, Luke could see a sort of sadness and disbelief in Vader’s eyes. It didn’t make a lot of sense to Luke, but he wasn’t going to say anything right now. It would be weird of him to try and comfort a grown up. Obviously grown ups always had someone who was also a grown up that they could talk to.

<Oh> Vader’s voice was quiet, as if from a great distance. <Seven. That’s a good age to be>

<I think so> Luke agreed with a beaming smile. <But I should go. It’s almost my bedtime. It was nice to meet you!>

<It was nice to meet you as well> Vader replied, a slight smile showing on his face when it shifted back from the mask it sometimes appeared as.

With a farewell wave of his hand, Luke slowly pulled out of this strange Force-place and back into the real world. After the surrealism of his meditation, being in the palace of Alderaan’s ruling family was slightly confusing. Beside him, Leia had already pulled free of her meditation and was squirming impatiently as she waited for her brother. Seeing that he was done, Leia reached over and hugged Luke tight before running to put on her pajamas. Luke followed quickly, climbing onto his bed and awaiting the adult who would tell them their bedtime story tonight.

Auntie ‘Roko was the one who stepped into the room, coming over and scooping up first Leia and then Luke, showering them both with kisses and radiating warmth and affection. For as long as either twin could remember, Auntie ‘Roko had been there, a presence that always filled the twins with happiness and love. As the tall Jedi sat in her customary place between the twins’ beds, she smiled brightly.

“And how are my little starlights tonight?” she asked.

“Good,” Leia said, smiling as she burrowed between her blankets.

“I met someone in my meditation!” Luke informed his aunt.

Instantly, Auntie ‘Roko’s smile faded a little. “Oh?” she asked gently, moving a little closer to Luke. “Who did you meet?”

“My papa,” Luke said, shrugging. There really wasn’t a point in lying to Auntie ‘Roko. She’d find out one way or another. “He feels really sad. Is he always that sad?”

Now Auntie ‘Roko’s smile was completely gone, and her face even looked pale. Luke couldn’t understand why. It was just his father, after all. But the look in Auntie ‘Roko’s eyes made Luke suddenly worry that he’d done something wrong.

“Luke, if you could come with me?” Auntie ‘Roko asked, her expression still a bit worried.

Glancing over at his sister for a moment, Luke slowly slid out of his bed and offered his hand to Auntie ‘Roko. The tall woman took his hand and smiled gently, trying to hide her concern. Now very curious, Luke let her lead him out to the hallway where she sat cross legged on the floor. Without having to be asked, the small boy settled on her lap, snuggling close to her chest. Auntie ‘Roko responded to this by wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“When you say you saw your Papa,” she said slowly, idly stroking Luke’s hair, “what did you mean?”

“Well,” Luke said slowly, considering his answer carefully. “I meditated, like I do ‘fore bed. I was in this really weird place. Lots of mist and colors. Then I saw someone sitting down in the mist. His face and stuff kept changing how they looked. The Force told me it was my papa, but I didn’t tell him that. I just told him my name.”

As he leaned against his aunt’s side, he could feel her relaxing a little at this revelation. “I see,” she murmured. “For now, sweet one, you shouldn’t see your father again.”

Instantly, Luke reeled back at this, frowning up at her. “Why?” he demanded. “He’s so sad, Auntie. You always say we’re s’posed to help people ‘cause that’s what Jedi do. He needs help!”

Auntie ‘Roko sighed at this, stroking Luke’s hair away from his face. “I know he is sad, sweetie,” she said slowly. “But right now, he’s under the influence of the Emperor. We can’t risk the Emperor learning about you or Leia. If he did… it could be very bad.”

Luke considered this carefully, his brow wrinkled in thought. “But he needs someone to help him,” he insisted. “Why can’t I at least make him less sad?”

“I’m sorry,” Auntie ‘Roko said sincerely, kissing his forehead. “Now go into bed, little one. I’ll be in shortly to tell you a story.”

For a moment, Luke almost argued with her. This was his father, and the Force had led him along to meet him in the first place. But this was also his aunt, and she was a Jedi; she had to know how the Force worked better than he did. Reluctantly, he nodded and moved off her lap so he could return to bed.

  
  


Darth Vader had seen many things in his life; he had done many things as well. Never had he been as surprised as he was when a small boy--bright in the Force and so very sweet--came up to him and greeted him. What was the greatest surprise was the sense of familiarity he had towards the child. He couldn’t really explain it, and it bothered him that he couldn’t.

Perhaps Naroko would know.

In his bacta tank--somewhere he was spending slightly less time now, thanks to Naroko and Ayliah--it was easy enough to drift into meditation. With no physical stimuli outside of the feeling of liquid surrounding him and his lungs being filled mechanically by a respirator, he could tune out everything within moments. Since Naroko had first made contact with him through the Force, Vader had hesitated to be the first to initiate any sort of mental contact between them. This would be the first time he had done so.

<Naroko?> he sent the word out into the Force, letting it drift in the general direction of where Naroko would likely be. Even now, he didn’t have an exact location for her, and he preferred it that way. The less he knew, the less he had to lie to his “Master”.

It took some time, but Vader had learned patience since Mustafar. When one spent so much time soaking in Bacta and having medical staff pulling him apart and putting him back together, one had to learn patience to avoid madness.

<Hello, dear one> the familiar voice of Naroko drifted back over the Force, accompanied by a sense of concern.

<I...I have several questions for you> Vader admitted slowly.

<I’m sure you do> Naroko replied, the sense of a sigh accompanying her words. <What are they?>

Vader hesitated again. He didn’t even know where to begin with this. It wasn’t every day that a small child approached him in the ethereal realm of his meditations. Slowly, he tried to put together the words he so desperately needed to say. <I met a very remarkable young boy in my meditations> he said slowly. <It...he seemed so familiar to me>

Once again, he got the sense that Naroko was sighing, her presence feeling even more concerned than before. <That would be Luke> she replied. 

<Yes...he said that was his name> Vader agreed. <He was so familiar to me, Naroko. And so strong in the Force, but he is clearly too young to have been in the creche…>

He realized suddenly it was wrong to mention the creche and the Temple. Naroko’s presence flared with pain, anger, and fear for a split second before she controlled herself again. That was also a very clear answer to Vader; this boy had  _ not _ been born before the raid on the Temple, led by himself.

<Naroko…> his voice trailed off. <Naroko, is he my son?>

The moment he voiced the words, let them take shape in his mind and be projected into the Force, he knew that was why Luke had been so familiar to him. Padme had told him, years ago, that their child had been lost when he nearly killed her on Mustafar. It appeared that Padme had lied. Vader’s mind flashed with brief hurt and anger before it subsided. Why shouldn’t Padme lie to him about his son? He was Sith now; Luke wouldn’t be safe anywhere near him.

Naroko seemed to follow his logic through the Force, because her concern flared for a moment as his own temper flashed, but subsided with his temper. As she reached out in response to him, he could sense her quiet approval of his control.

<Yes, dear one, he is your son> she told him. <You weren’t meant to know>

<I can’t imagine why> Vader said dryly. <If that’s the case, though, then how did he get in contact with me to begin with?>

Naroko’s presence had the feeling of someone shrugging helplessly. <He says that the Force did it. I’m inclined to believe him>

Vader considered all of this carefully before he sent back his own understanding. <I don’t know why the Force would aid him in such a thing> he admitted. <But I will be the first to admit that, perhaps, I don’t know as much as I thought I did about the Force>

There was the feeling of amusement from Naroko, and Vader found himself smiling a little. They were both silent for several minutes before Vader reached out again.

<May I see him again?>

Instantly, Naroko’s mind flared with fear and concern for the child in question. Vader couldn’t hold this against her; he had been quick to lash out at her before now, and she had no way of knowing he wouldn’t again. All the same, there was a deep hurt in his heart that accompanied that fear he sensed from the Jedi. Luke was an innocent child, and Vader couldn’t blame that boy for anything that he could blame the other Jedi for. Why would he hurt his own son?

<I don’t think that’s wise, dear one> Naroko’s voice said gently. <Not now, anyway>

Vader had to control his temper very carefully in that moment. He wanted nothing but to get to know this child who had reached out to him first. Was there something so inherently wrong in that? It seemed there was, as Naroko had refused him.

<Padme wouldn’t approve> the healer continued. <She has a great deal of anger and fears concerning you>

At the mention of his wife--and in his heart, she still  _ was _ his wife, despite the thrice damned triple divorce he had been served--Vader winced. Of course Padme would be afraid to have him interact with his own son. She was a brilliant woman, and she must know the risks that would come from Vader even knowing that Luke existed. That didn’t make the sting any less potent.

<Very well> he finally replied. <But I do want to see him again>

There was a pause from Naroko before she replied. <I’ll see what I can do>

  
  


Padme Naberrie Amidala had been many things in her life; queen, senator, wife, and now mother and rebel. What she was not well known for was her ability to control her temper when those she loved were threatened. 

When Padme had come to the realization that Vader was her husband--someone she and the Jedi she protected thought had  _ died _ \--she had been quick to act. She would not be married to a monster like Darth Vader. Their marriage ceremony may have been performed on Naboo, in secret, but Padme was never one to do things by halves. In secret she had ensured that their marriage was legal by Coruscant and Republic laws as well. The divorce had been much harder to finalize than the marriage licenses had been. Without Vader’s approval, she had to go through several loopholes that allowed her to end the marriage regardless of her spouse’s feelings on the matter.

That had been nearly seven years ago.

In many ways, it felt like even more time had passed. The twins were growing so fast, and so was the Rebellion that Padme had helped to create. Now there were so many changes in the galaxy, and so many changes in herself. When she had first divorced Vader, Padme had not anticipated falling in love with her old friend Obi-Wan. Yet, it had happened, and now they were making a life together. Sometimes it almost seemed too good to be true.

When Naroko came to speak with Padme, not long before the twins’ seventh birthday, some small part of her mind began to sound a warning knell.

“What can I do for you?” the former senator asked her friend, motioning for her to take a seat.

“It’s about Luke,” Naroko said. “Don’t worry,” she added hastily, “he’s safe and well. But something...happened.”

Once more, the warning knell in the back of Padme’s mind began to sound. Out of the millions of lives in the galaxy that Padme was trying to keep safe, only two mattered more to her than anything else. If anything happened to her children, she was sure nothing could make her keep going.

“What happened?” she demanded, her hands shaking with fear for her precious son.

“When he was meditating…” Naroko hesitated for a moment before she continued. “When he was meditating tonight, he says that the Force put him in contact with Vader.”

Padme’s head was swimming. The only sound she could hear was a sort of rushing, as though the blood flowing through her body was now a torrential flood. She stared in horror at Naroko and for several moments couldn’t find the words to speak.

“What?” was all she could say when the ability to speak returned to her.

“I don’t understand it completely myself,” Naroko admitted, shrugging helplessly. “But he says he didn’t tell Vader who he really was, and he didn’t mention anyone to Vader. I also spoke with Vader immediately afterwards,” the healer added. “And he… Padme, he figured out who Luke was all on his own.”

The warning in her head was now a screaming siren. Padme tried to take a steadying breath, but it didn’t do any good. If Vader knew about Luke, then Palpatine would learn about him soon enough. Once that happened, it was only a matter of time before they knew about Leia. Once again, Padme could feel her head swimming, and she hastily placed a hand against her forehead to try and steady herself.

“This is not good,” she whispered to herself.

“I don’t think Vader will harm Luke,” Naroko said quietly. “He didn’t demand to know where Luke was, or why you’d hidden him away. He didn’t ask anything, really, except to see Luke again.”

Instantly, Padme’s head snapped up. “ _ No _ ,” she said sharply. “He won’t see Luke again. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“And I told him that,” Naroko replied, her tone meant to be placating. “He understands that he has no right to demand to see Luke. I don’t think he’ll push for it, either.”

Padme believed Naroko; truly, she did. That didn’t mean she trusted Vader nearly as much as the healer would like her to. She had fallen out of love with her once-husband long ago, and in the place of the love she had once felt there was now anger and distrust. Naroko was bound and determined to believe the best, and Padme wished her luck, but she couldn’t do the same.

“I still do not want him to see Luke again,” Padme said fiercely.

“I understand,” Naroko nodded. “But...if the Force put them together once already, it may do so again.”

That was certainly something that concerned Padme. Her son was so much like his father; willing to do things just because it felt like the right thing to do. If Luke was bound and determined to speak with his father, then by the Force he would do just that. Whether or not he had his mother’s permission would be a mere inconvenience to him. 

In many ways, Padme was terrified of how much Luke resembled his father. In others, she was grateful. Luke didn’t have the fierce anger that had marked so much of his father’s later years as a Jedi; instead, he had all of his father’s passionate will to do the right thing. That didn’t make any of this easier. If he was so similar to his father now, it was only a matter of time before other aspects of Anakin’s personality began to show themselves in Luke. The resentment she had seen so much of in her marriage to Anakin Skywalker could very easily develop if Padme continued to forbid her son to do something he so desperately wanted to do.

Damned if she did, damned if she didn’t.

  
  


Luke had been determined to obey his mother’s wishes; he really had. For several weeks, he’d done all he could to not think of his father when he meditated. Then, when he had gone to meditate about a month or so after that first meeting, he found himself in that strange Force-place again. He really hadn’t done it on purpose, honestly, but it was hard to resist the temptation now that he was here. 

Pushing his concerns about making his mama sad, Luke made his way through the mists of the Force-place, letting the Force lead him where it would. Up ahead he saw his father again, seated in the same position as before, though now he wasn’t armored as often or as long when his appearance fluctuated. Rushing up eagerly, Luke beamed in delight.

<Hello!> he called out in the Force.

Vader must have been startled, because he turned sharply at Luke’s voice and his eyes were wide when they weren’t covered by his helmet. Luke didn’t mind, though. He was just happy that the Force had brought him back to see his father again.

<Luke…> Vader’s voice was hesitant. <You shouldn’t be here, you know>

<Well I didn’t  _ mean _ to> Luke replied, hesitating as well. <I just...showed up here>

Did his father not want to see him again? That was a scary thought. Luke really wanted his papa to like him. It didn’t matter if Vader had done bad things in the past; they were  _ family _ , and family was the most important thing. Mama had taught him that.

<Erm…> was Vader’s only response in the Force.

Setting his jaw stubbornly, Luke sat down in the mists and crossed his legs. He’d been brought here by the Force again, and he wasn’t about to leave until the Force said he should. Vader didn’t seem to know what to do with this reaction, as he hesitated again, his expression torn. Several moments passed in silence before Vader finally sat down as well. Satisfied with this, Luke beamed in delight at his father.

<Hi> he said again.

<Hello, Luke> Vader said quietly. <You really  _ shouldn’t _ be here>

<But I didn’t do it on purpose> Luke pointed out. <And you’re just so  _ sad _ >

<I know he is, dear one> a familiar female voice came from the distance.

Turning in surprise, Luke stared up at the figure of his Auntie ‘Roko. It seemed his father really  _ didn’t _ want to see him, because he must have been the one to call Auntie ‘Roko here. Pouting a little bit, Luke gave his father a hurt look before glancing back at his aunt.

<I really didn’t do it on purpose, Auntie> he grumbled.

<I believe you> Naroko assured him, sitting with him. <But your mama would feel better if I was here too>

Luke didn’t really understand that logic, but he wasn’t about to say so. If he could still talk to his papa, then he wouldn’t complain too much. Putting his aunt’s presence out of his mind, he turned back to his father and just began  _ talking _ . He talked for a long time, until he felt tired. When he began to yawn more than he was talking, he smiled sleepily up at his father and waved.

<Gotta go to bed> he yawned again. <Bye!>

Before his father could protest, Luke pulled out of his meditative trance and rubbed his eyes. If Auntie ‘Roko could see how well-behaved he was with his papa, maybe she’d convince Mama to let him see Vader again. But for now, it was time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Luke just wants his papa to be happy. Is that too much to ask??? Enjoy the shameless fluff, guys!


End file.
